The search for novel and improved insecticidal or fungicidal compounds or compositions is continually needed because of the emergence and development of the insect or fungi resistance to the existing insecticides or fungicides after a period of applications. Simultaneously, with the growing demands for agricultural and animal products, as well as the awareness on the environmental protection, the cost-effective or environmentally friendly novel insecticides or fungicides are always needed.
The preparation and insecticidal activity of 1-(3-chloro-5-bromopyridin-2-yl)-pyrazole carboxamide compound (KC1) was disclosed in US 2005/0075372 A1, which is highly effective against armyworm (Mythimna seperata) at 50 ppm. US 2005/0075372 A1 also disclosed the compound KC2 which has highly effective against fall armyworm (Spodoptera frugiperda) at 10 ppm. KC2 has been commercialized as an insectide, and its common name is chlorantraniliprole.

Neither the preparation of 1-(3,5-dichloropyridin-2-yl)-pyrazolyl carboxamide compounds, nor their insecticidal or fungicidal activities according to the present invention are described in state of the arts.